No creo soportar la tentacion
by Trainer Manuel Baez
Summary: Ya pasaron 2 años desde aquella vez, y Diamond, a pesar de todo, no sabe si soportara la tentación al estar tan cerca de ella. Lemmon CraftShipping. Participante de ¡Viva los bonus! del foro DexHolders del Prof Oak


**Hola queridos lectores, vengo a traerles una nueva historia, un One-Shot Lemmon de DiamondxYellow (CraftShipping) que es participante en un reto llamado** **Viva los bonus! del foro DexHolders del Prof Oak, espero les guste n.n**

 **Disclamier: Los personajes de esta historia no son creaciones propias, y Pokemon tampoco es mio, sigo de un buen señor amante del dinero (?) dijo, Satoshi Tajiri.**

 **Advertencias: Esta historia contiene Material Lemmon, osea para mayores de 18 Años, ya se que nadie respeta las reglas, pero lo menciono por si las dudas.**

* * *

No creo soportar la tentación.

Viajes de graduación, ¿quién no los recuerda?, sea que ya los hayas vivido uno, o estés por hacerlo, es una experiencia social muy gratificante.

Convivir con tus amigos y compañeros de la preparatoria o universidad en un lugar turístico importante (generalmente la playa), sin una autoridad que este tras de ti, es algo increíble, la cuna y nata de los jóvenes.

La Universidad de Sinnoh no era la excepción en este tipo de viajes, siendo una de las más importantes del globo, sus viajes eran excepcionales, y este año, el destino sería nada menos que Ciudad Porcelana, una de las ciudades más importantes del planeta.

Para llegar, se tiene contemplado que el alumnado aborde un avión desde el aeropuerto de Ciudad Jubileo, que los dejaría en el aeropuerto de Porcelana, para de ahí ir al hotel, un hotel 5 estrellas.

Nuestra historia comienza con Diamond, un joven estudiante egresado de la carrera de gastronomía, quien junto a algunos de sus amigos, irán a este gran viaje.

\- Aeropuerto de Ciudad Jubileo (7:00 A.M.) -

El olor a café caliente y pan recién horneado inundaba las instalaciones del aeropuerto, la gente caminaba de lado a lado, y en una de las mesas de una cafetería, se encontraba un chico de 21 años, de cabello negro y una vestimenta muy típica de él, unos pantalones vaqueros, una camisa negra con mangas blancas, que comía alegremente una rosquilla sin que el demás mundo le importase, mientras otro chico a su lado, de cabello rubio, y camisa con franjas blancas y naranjas, miraba su Poke-reloj y tomaba algo de café.

-Día, quiero decir Diamond, ¿Qué acaso no habías comido en tu casa?- menciono el rubio.

-Sí, pero las rosquillas de este lugar son deliciosas, las comencé a olfatear desde que llegue al aeropuerto, y sabía que era mi deber comerlas.

-Oye, no has cambiado de hábitos desde que estamos en la primaria – menciono Pearl, tomando un poco de su café – en fin, ¿Oye, y como se supone que pagaremos todo esto?, las tiendas de los aeropuertos son muy caras.

-Recuerda que la señorita nos patrocinó el viaje – Diamond saco una tarjeta de su bolsillo – nos dijo que podemos usar todo el dinero que quisiéramos.

-Bueno, pero no gastes mucho, no quiero que venga de arrogante a decirnos despilfarradores – menciono mientras terminaba su café y su amigo su rosquilla – por lo visto no ha llegado nadie conocido, y eso que faltan 2 horas para el vuelo.

-No es cierto, ahí están Ruby y Sapphire – apuntando a la entrada.

Un chico de camisa roja y pantalones negros, acompañado de una chica de blusa azul y shorts negros se acercaron a los chicos.

-Diamond, Pearl, ustedes sí que llegan temprano – menciono Ruby llegando a la mesa.

-Cierto, ¿cuál es la necesidad de llegar temprano?, quiero decir, falta mucho tiempo – apoyo Sapphire.

-Digamos que Diamond tiene un pequeño deleite por la comida que venden en los aeropuertos – respondió Pearl.

-Es que estas rosquillas están deliciosas, y los biscochos, y los cupcakes, todos los pastelillos son deliciosos – menciono Diamond mientras tomaba su ultimo sorbo de chocolate.

-Espera, ¿venden rosquillas de naranja aquí? – dijo Sapphire con unos ojos cristalinos, viendo a Diamond.

-Si, en la tienda con el techo rojo.

-¡VAMOS RUBY, NECESITO COMPRAR UNAS!- grito Sapphire tomando a Ruby y sus maletas y corriendo hacia la tienda.

-¡ESPERA NO ME TOMES ASI, ARRUINARAS MI ROPA! – respondió Ruby al ser casi arrastrado por ella.

-Olvidaba que Sapphire adora esas rosquillas – menciono Pearl.

-Oye… mira – Diamond se puso algo serio, y señalo otra vez a la entrada, su amigo volteo para ver la escena que había atormentado a Diamond desde hace ya 2 años.

Una chica de cabello amarillo alargado, un poco baja de estatura, de piel bastante blanca, con un suéter rojo y un pantalón negro, tomaba de la mano de un sujeto con barba, de ojos completamente dorados, con un suéter de franjas azules y grises, entraban por la entrada del aeropuerto .

-Dia, quiero decir Diamond, ya habíamos hablado de esto – se volteo rápido y llamo la atención del chico – estaremos los próximos 4 días de viaje con ellos, así que no pienses en ellos y enfoquémonos en nosotros.

Diamond solo suspiro, no podía negar que sentía un gran sentimiento de dolor en su pecho al ver a Yellow y a Gold juntos.

Pasaron 2 horas, todos los alumnos llegaron al aeropuerto, y pasaron a abordar, el avión que los llevaría era bastante grande, y era solo para ellos, era un avión bastante ostentoso, tenía internet, televisión, servicios de primera, y una comida nada despreciable.

Afortunadamente, Yellow y Gold estaba bastante lejos de donde estaban los asientos de Diamond y Pearl.

El viaje en general fue muy cómodo, Diamond se deprimía un poco, pero Pearl lo animaba rápidamente con comida y cosas divertidas del avión, aunque se daba cuenta, que incluso la comida cada vez era menos efectiva, él sabía que lo de Yellow lo había afectado mucho, y a pesar de intentar de todo para ayudarlo, nada funcionaba, incluso intento a ayudarlo a salir con otras chicas como Blue o White, pero nada funcionaba.

El avión llego a las 3 de la tarde a Porcelana, inmediatamente al bajar del avión y pasar seguridad, 5 camiones los llevaron al hotel.

Como era común dentro del viaje, el hotel era bastante ostentoso, de aproximadamente 30 pisos, pero esta vez la suerte no sería demasiado bondadosa con Diamond, pues la habitación de Yellow, Gold y su acompañante estaban a 3 habitaciones de Diamond y Pearl, por lo que podrían verlos mucho.

Las habitaciones eran bastante grandes, de color blanco, con 3 camas, un baño bastante elegante, y con un mini-bar.

-Ya veo porque le dicen 5 estrellas – menciono Pearl dejando sus maletas.

Si, y mira tenemos nuestro propio mini-bar – Diamond fue directo a él y tomo una bebida.

-Dia, digo Diamond, no te comas todo, recuerda que las bebidas aquí son muy caras –menciono Pearl, mientras se sentaba en su cama y metía su mano en los cajones – oye, hay algo extraño aquí.

Al sacar el objeto, se dejó ver un condón.

-Mira Diamond, el hotel sabe que los jóvenes son unos loquillos, y les provee protección – Pearl le mostro el objeto a Diamond.

-Vaya, son como los dijo la maestra – Diamond se acercó a Pearl para observar el objeto.

-Bueno, lo dejare en su sitio, después de todo no lo usaremos – Pearl procedió a dejarlo en su sitio.

-¿Y cuál es el plan?

-Pues, la fiesta en la playa será a las 9 de la noche, y faltan 5 horas, podemos instalarnos y pedir algo de comida.

-Sí, la comida de aquí esta deliciosa –Diamond tomo el menú de la habitación y empezó a observar las opciones- son grandes platillos, comeré un estofado de bayas Oran, un filete de Miltank, y de postre una rebana de pastel de bayas Wiki.

-Bueno, déjame ver – Pearl tomo el menú y observo los platos- creo que solo ordenare un filete de Magikarp y ya.

-Ok…- Diamond respondió algo serio.

Pearl había dejado la puerta abierta, por lo que pudo ver a Gold y a Yellow tomados de la mano, una escena que le causo algo de daño, a lo que Pearl rápidamente cerró la puerta.

-Diamond, no debes dejar que eso te afecte, lo de tú y ella ya paso, debes dejarlo pasar.

-Pearl… ya pasaron 2 años desde eso, créeme, si pudiera hacerlo, lo hubiera hecho.

-Dia… sé que duele, pero puedes superarlo.

-No, no puedo hacerlo, no puedo superarlo, ella fue mi todo… - unas lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos, el duro dolor de sus recuerdos le golpeaba su alma sin piedad alguna, su ojos amarillos viendo al ojidorado lo castigaban sin piedad absoluta – Yellow fue mi primera novia, y ahora no puedo dejar de pensar en ello, ella fue…, verlo con ese maldito infe…

-Dia… tranquilo vale, Yellow simplemente pasara, solo quedan estos 4 días, después de ello, ya no la volverás ver otra vez.

-Pearl, nunca creí sentir esto, pero créeme, me da un coraje tremendo al verlos juntos… No lo soporto simplemente, no lo aguanto…

-Diamond – Pearl tomo el teléfono – mejor pidamos la comida, para comer algo agradable.

Pearl no soportaba ver a su mejor amigo así, tenía ganas de ir a golpear a ambos, y decirle a Yellow que volviera con él, pero sabía que era imposible, a pesar de que Gold era un muy mal sujeto para ella, se había vendido como un buen chico con ella, y le funcionó muy bien, hasta sus mejores amigas se lo creyeron.

Finalmente la comida de los 2 llego, al igual que su acompañante, quien era nada menos que Silver, que entro justo después de de que se fuera el empleado que les proveo de alimentos.

-Silver, pensé que nunca llegarías – dijo Pearl al ver a Silver entrar con sus maletas.

-Estaba hablando con Crystal, le toco en la planta baja, y espere a que se instalara para irme –respondió Silver mientras este se dirigía a su cama y dejaba sus cosas –Diamond, ¿no pudiste esperar 3 horas para ir por comida?

-Oye, el viaje me dejo hambriento –menciono Diamond mientras comía su sopa.

-Bueno, será mejor que nos alistemos pronto, que dentro de unas horas iremos a la fiesta.

Los 2 asintieron y terminaron sus actividades, Diamond termino su comida y se quedó a seleccionar ropa, Silver al no haber comido nada, decidió empezar el al meterse a bañar, debido a que Diamond y Pearl tardaron en meterse a la ducha, aprovecho para quedarse en ella, Pearl, por su parte, termino su comida y después se quedó viendo la televisión, hasta después de 1 hora fue a bañarse y a correr a Silver.

Ya siendo las 9, los 3 chicos estaban listos, Diamond se puso un pantalón negro, junto a una camisa azul con rayas rojas, Pearl tenía unos pantalones iguales a los que tenía previamente a los que tenía, junto a una camisa de cuadros de color amarillo y rosa, y Silver solo tenía un pantalón negro, y una camisa del mismo color, con la cara de un Giratina, los 3 se fueron dirigió a la recepción del hotel, la oreja casi omnisciente de Pearl, alcanzo a oír cuando Gold y Yellow salían de su habitación, por lo cual retuvo a Diamond y Silver el tiempo suficiente, para que pudieran salir, sin tener un Diamond deprimido.

Al bajar, el ambiente ya estaba listo, el bar del hotel estaba a reventar de adolecentes desesperados por bebidas, las mesas estaban semi-llenas y la música, combinada con las luces del lugar, ponían el ambiente perfecto para "parrandear" como solía decir Gold.

Diamond y Pearl se sentaron en una mesa un poco alejada del bar, pero cerca de la piscina, era una mesa azul, con sillas acolchonadas de color rojo, mientras que Silver se fue con Crystal a otra mesa.

-2 horas más tarde-

-Pearl, esto se está poniendo muy intenso, ¿no lo crees así? –pregunto Diamond a su amigo, mientras comía una botana que estaba al centro de la mesa.

-Diamond, son adolecentes sin supervisión, la mayoría estarán ebrio haciendo estupideces. – respondió Pearl, mientras bebía refresco.

Los ánimos se pusieron intensos, el 70% de los jóvenes estaban ebrios, aunque, había alguien en especial que capto su atención.

-¡OIGAN TODOS, GRACIAS A ESTA CHICA, CONOSCO A LA MUJER DE MI VIDA!

Una voz claramente reconocible se escuchó a lo lejos, era Gold, quien se encontraba al lado de Crystal, alzando una botella de vino.

-Pearl, ¿ese es Gold? – pregunto el pelinegro a su amigo.

-Eso parece, pero no le prestes atención.

-¡GOLD, ESTAS BORACHO, ALEJATE DE MI! – Grito Crystal al ver que atrajo algo de atención de los demás.

-¡UY, QUE CARÁCTER, DESDE QUE SILVER TE DEJO COMO QUISO, ESTAS ENOJADA CON TODOS! – le respondió Gold a Crystal.

-Gold, será mejor que te calmes o tendré que calmarte a la mala – respondió Silver.

-Silver, vamos amigo, todos sabemos que solo jugaste con Crystal, al igual que con Yellow, y por cierto, donde esta ella, ¡YELLOW!- Gold volvió a gritar para poder verla.

-Gold… creo que es mejor que salgamos de aquí. – se acercó Yellow a su alcoholizado novio.

-¿Y quién eres tú para decirme que hacer? Serás la mujer de mi vida, pero no estás tan buena, no tienes los pechos de Blue, ni su hermoso trasero que toque en mis momentos de juventud – Gold respondió, mientras trataba de no caerse por haber ingerido tanto alcohol.

-¡NO LE HABLES ASI! – Grito Diamond enfadado a Gold, y todos, incluyendo a Yellow, lo miraron.

-¡OH MIREN, EL EXNOVIO PATETICO – Gold tomo a Yellow del brazo y la jalo con algo de fuerza cerca de el – AUN EL SUJETO SIGUE TRISTE POR LO QUE PASO ENTRE USTEDES 2, OH POBRE BEBE!

-Gold, tratamos de estar tranquilos, no queremos problemas, y menos contigo – respondió Pearl para tratar de que este se fuera.

-OH TU CALLATE, QUE TAMBIEN SE COMO ESTUVISTE TRAS DE CRYSTAL, PERO SILVER SE LA LLEVO PRIMERO – respondió a Pearl, y volvió a ver a Diamond – MIRA PEQUEÑO IDIOTA, ELLA Y YO YA SOMOS FELICES, TENEMOS 2 AÑOS DE NOVIOS, NO TUS PATETICOS 3 MESES, Y YO NO LA CAGE COMO TU, EL POBRE NIÑO ESTUPIDO QUE INTENTO HACER ALGO QUE AHORA YO PUEDO HACER A PLACER.

Gold entonces tomo un pecho de Yellow, y lo apretó todo lo que pudo, nadie podía creerlo, Gold había superado el límite.

-GO-GOLD DEJAME, ME HACES DAÑO – Grito Yellow al sentir la mano de su novio tomándola de esa manera.

-¡TU CALLATE, YO HAGO LO QUE YO QUIERA PORQUE SOY TU…!

Entonces, Diamond le dio un golpe en la cara, algo que sorprendió a todos, Diamond, el chico más tímido de todos, tomo valor y le dio un certero golpe en la cara, lo que lo alejo de ella, y a su vez este se enojó más.

-Vaya, mira, el hombrecito decidió tener pantalones, pero ¿sabes qué? No importa, porque sigo teniendo a Yellow – respondió Gold al estar en el piso.

-¡NO!

Yellow grito frente a un Gold en mal estado, un Diamond furiosos, y un Pearl listo para apoyar a su amigo en caso de una pelea.

-¿A qué te refieres amor? –pregunto Gold.

-¡NO SOMOS NADA, A PARTIR DE AHORA NO LO SOMOS, TODOS ME DIJERON QUE ERAS UN IDIOTA, PERO NO QUISE CREERLES, Y AHORA VEO LAS CONCECUENCIAS, NO TE QUIERO VOLVER A VER!

Yellow, con lágrimas en los ojos, salió de ahí, directo a su habitación.

-¡BIEN, NO TE NECESITO, TENGO CHICAS MAS BUENAS QUE TU PARA MI, PUDRETE!

Gold se fue de ahí, directo al bar, olvidado casi todo lo que dejo atrás.

-Pearl, tengo que hablar con ella – menciono Diamond a su amigo.

-Dia, quiero decir Diamond, no sé si sea una buena idea.

-Tal vez, pero algo me dice que debo hacerlo.

-Bueno, pero, ten cuidado solamente quieres.

-Si.

Diamond se despidió de Pearl y fue corriendo lo más rápido que pudo a con Yellow, a pesar de subir algunos pisos corriendo, no se veía demasiado cansado, es como si su cerebro aumentara tanto el valor que tenía en ese momento, que no era demasiado propio de él, anulando su sentido de agotamiento, hasta que llego a la habitación, respiro y toco la puerta.

-Yellow… -Diamond pregunto después de tocar.

-Di-Dia, ¿Qué quieres? – respondió una sollozante Yellow.

-¿Quiero saber cómo estás?

-¿Cómo debería estarlo?, Gold acaba de hacerme sentir lo peor que jamás había sentido…

Diamond pudo notar que podía entrar a la puerta, así que entro lentamente, hasta estar adentro, donde pudo ver a una Yellow llorando, mientras veía la ventana.

-Yellow… yo.

-Dia… cuando me hiciste aquella pregunta, me hiciste sentir muy mal… -hablaba Yellow entrecortada por las lágrimas- pero, lo que me hiso Gold…

-Yellow, no llores –Diamond se acercó un poco más a ella, hasta estar al filo de la cama donde ella se encontraba sentada – no creo que merezca la pena llorar así por él.

-Entiende, 2 años de relación, pensé que esto perduraría, pero, tenía que beber su maldito vino.

-Gold siempre se ha embriagado, ¿que acaso no lo hiso cuando en todo este tiempo?

-No, si sabía que lo hacía, pero pensé que ya lo había olvidado… pero no fue verdad, entonces, todo lo que contaron malo sobre el – miro a Diamond a los ojos –

Diamond contemplo su rostro, sus mejillas, su pálida y hermosa piel blanca, y combinadas con las lágrimas y cara de dolor y tristeza que tenía, le dieron unas grandes ganas de abrazarla, e incluso besarla.

-Sí, todo, muchos pensaron que lo decía porque tú y el no fueran novios, pero era real todo.

Yellow solo se levantó y sin más abrazo a Diamond.

Hace años que él y ella no se abrasaban, este respondió con un abrazo muy fuerte, desde hace mucho el soñaba con volverla a abrazar, y se estaba cumpliendo.

-Perdóname… por no haberte creído… por todas las cosas que te dije… y lo que Gold te dijo… no tengo palabras…

-Yellow, no hay nada que perdonar, después de todo, fue mi culpa que todo hubiera terminado… pero ya no llores.

Diamond no aguantaba a tentación, quería besarla, estaba demasiado cerca de sus labios, pero sabía que no podía, no en un momento así.

-A pesar de todo, tú fuiste mejor novio que el – miro a Dia a los ojos, mientras sus brazos seguían sujetos a él, y pudo ver que estaba completamente rojo – eras más listo, mas comprensivo, y…

-¿Y qué?

Yellow entonces se acercó a él, y Diamond pudo volver a sentir esa sensación de hace ya 2 años, sentir esos tiernos labios en los suyos propios, su textura, todo, esa sensación que lo había hecho sentir tan feliz hace mucho tiempo, y que ahora volvía, hasta que lentamente, ambos se separaron, invadiendo a Diamond con el pensamiento que jamás los volvería a sentir.

-Besas mejor…

\- Yellow tu acabas de… be-besarme.

-Lo sé, tenía ganas de sentirlo de nuevo… pero creo que será mejor que te vayas… no quiero que piensen que corte con el solo para andar contigo…

-Pero yo…

-Anda, vete, antes de que llegue alguien más.

Diamond se separó de ella y tarto de irse, pero algo en su cabeza le dictaba que no lo hiciera, no aguantaría la tentación una vez más, y su instinto era que volviera con ella, y entonces, dio media vuelta para volver a ver a Yellow.

-Yellow… perdóname por esto.

Entonces Diamond volvió a chocar su labios con la rubia, a pesar de que Dia pensaba que esta lo rechazaría, no hubo resistencia alguna, Yellow puso sus manos en los hombros del chicos, y el en su cintura, mientras sus labios chocaban con los de él, con una fricción que podría incendiar todo el lugar, Yellow lo recorrió un poco al borde de la cama, hasta que luego ambos inevitablemente cayeron en ella, mientras ambos seguía besándose.

-Ye-Yellow yo…

-No digas nada, solo hazlo.

Volvieron a besarse, mientras Diamond comenzó a meter su mano bajo la blusa de ella, ella se sonrojo mucho y realizo lo mismo con él.

Ambos se quitaron la camisa mutuamente, y Diamond le quito el sostén, dejando ser sus lindos, delicados y algo pequeños pechos.

-Dia… se lo que paso hace tiempo, pero puedes hacerlo…

-Yo…

Aunque su lógica le decía que no, sus instintos le dictaminaron que debía hacerlo, y ya que hasta ahora ellos no se equivocaron, lentamente se acercó a ellos, admirándolos más de cerca, y lentamente acerco su boca a ellos, y empezó a besarlos lenta y tímidamente, puesto que aún estaba adolorida de uno, los beso y lamio lenta y algo tiernamente, mientras ella solo daba unos pequeños gemidos.

Lentamente subió besando su cuello, y bajando de nuevo a su estómago, y desabrocho su pantalón, lo que a ella la puso muy roja, y se lo quito, a lo que ella hiso lo mismo con el suyo, dejando a ambos semi-desnudos.

-Dia… ¿no tienes… protección?

-Bueno… creo que si mal no recuero, hay uno en el cajón.

Yellow reviso su cajón y encontró el objeto, lo tomo y abrió.

-Si me permites, yo te lo pondré…

Yellow bajo hacia la entrepierna del chica, bajando sus boxers, dejando ver su miembro, que ya estaba algo erguido por la excitación de la situación, puso el condón en la punta, y lentamente lo bajo, desplegándolo completo.

Ella también se quitó su última prende, y le susurro al chico.

-Se… gentil, es mi primera vez…

Diamond se sonrojo al punto máximo, Yellow a pesar de tener 2 años de relación con Gold aún era virgen, y el seria no solo su primer novio, sino también su primera vez, tomo su miembro y lentamente lo introdujo poco a poco en Yellow, pero a cuarto de camino, pudo ver como sangro un poco y se podía ver a Yellow con un poco de dolor, y ella al ver su cara le dijo – No te detengas, por favor –

Él tenía un poco de miedo al verla, pero le hiso caso, siguió lentamente, hasta llegar a entrar casi por completo, y empezó a realizar el acto.

Dia fue lentamente, para no lastimar a Yellow, fue poco a poco, mientras trato de calmar su dolor con un beso fuerte. Yellow le respondió metiendo su lengua dentro de la boca de su acompañante, topándose las 2 y danzando entre ellas, como si un vals se tratara.

Yellow gemía bastante, mientras Diamond iba aumentando demasiado lentamente las velocidades, puso sus manos en el trasero de la chica, mientras esta empujo su cabeza hacia sus pechos, para que el los lamiera, mientras ella tomaba su cabello y gemía.

EL besaba sus pechos, lamiéndolos, y jugando con sus pequeños pezones, mientras ella solo jalaba sus cabellos, para posteriormente besarlo de la manera más apasionada contemplaba jamás, mientras el final estaba cada vez más cerca, hasta que, un líquido espeso salió del chico, directo hacia dentro de la chica, pero el objeto que cubría al chico lo detuvo, llevando a Diamond y a ella al éxtasis.

Entonces Yellow lo abrazo muy fuerte, al mismo tiempo que lo besaba.

Ambos se tiraron al lado, soltando un gran suspiro.

-Diamond ¿Quieres volver conmigo?

-Yellow, siempre eh querido volver contigo.

Entonces ambos se besaron otra vez, con el beso más tierno y fuerte de la noche, que hiso eliminar todo el odio, tristeza y dolor que tenían cautivo al viejo Diamond.

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado, es mi primer lemmon, sean gentiles ;w; jaja, espero les haya agradado, por cierto estoy entregando este fic el ultimo dia :v, porque #YOLO, Suerte amigos y recuerden que Los Problemas nos hacen Humanos.**


End file.
